


A Very Gory Tengwar

by AngstyChaosMagicUser



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, I tagged with 'graphic depictions of violence' just to be safe, Poetry, seriously what was it with tolkien and killing everyone with fire, way too many characters burn to death in the silm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyChaosMagicUser/pseuds/AngstyChaosMagicUser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "A Very Gorey Alphabet" and emileyenrose's "A Very Beleriand Alphabet"</p><p>A poem chronicling the various ways in which Silmarillion characters die - (loosely) in alphabetical order for the Tengwar</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Gory Tengwar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Beleriand Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859240) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> This took me only an hour or so to throw together. No guarantee of quality. Also I was going for twelve syllables a line, but sometimes couldn't get it below thirteen, and some of the rhymes are a bit loose. 
> 
> Also I'm very disappointed I couldn't figure out what to rhyme with "who burned to a crisp" and so couldn't include that line (this poem was mostly an exercise in figuring out various ways to express 'died in a fire')
> 
> Linguistic note: Anqualë means 'death'/'agony'
> 
> For those wondering "what about your other story?" - well, I actually have the last chapter written, and some of the sequels. It's getting there that's the problem. 
> 
> I switched the order of Anna and Vala, Lambe and Arda, and A and I, and kicked E up above Silma (the vowels are technically tengwar, but aren't in the main charts and seem to have no names so I put them last in English alphabetical order). _Mostly_ going by the Sindarin mode. Couldn't find names or words for some tengwar, and making a fitting rhyme from their meaning was difficult, so they got left out and listed at the end.

Tinco is for Túrin who was followed by death  
Parma is for Pengolodh who recorded this tale  
Calma is for Celegorm who took his last breath  
Quesse is for the Quendi who fought to no avail

Ando is for Durin, the Deathless he was termed  
Umbar is for Beleg who by a friend was slain  
Anga is for Gil-Galad who the Dark Lord burned  
Ungwe is for Gwindor who counseled in vain

Thúle is for Thingol, slain for the Silmaril  
Formen is for Fëanor, who was doomed to fail  
Harma means treasure, for whose love many would kill  
Hwesta is for the Hwenti, who are in no tale

Ampa means hook, which Maedhros hung from for a time  
Anca is for Ancalagon, dead by elven hand  
Unque is for Anqualë, the subject of our rhyme  
Númen is for the Nazgûl, by their actions damned

Malta is for Míriel, who to live refused  
Ŋoldo is for the Noldor, overcome by fate  
Ŋwalme means torment, which the Dark Lord widely used  
Óre is for Oropher, who died at the gate

Anna is for Annatar, a torturer skilled  
Vala is for Vairë, who weaves history  
Wilya is for the Witch-King, by no man killed  
Rómen is for Rían who died of misery

Lambe is for Lalaith, who had years too few  
Arda is the setting for our tale of woe  
Alda is for Uldor, traitor who Maglor slew  
E is for Eöl, cast onto the rocks below

Silme is for Saeros, who fell in a ravine  
Úre means heat, which slew many of those here named  
I is for Isildur, corrupted by the Ring  
A is for Amrod, who by fire was claimed

O is for Orodreth who listened to Túrin  
U is for Ungoliant, who devours all  
Also anto, áze, yanta, halla, hyarmen  
Tengwar for which no name the author could recall

**Author's Note:**

> Anqualë: death, agony  
> Hwenti: a group of Avari. Only word I found that began with hw and would even vaguely fit in this. In context of this poem, no tale is told of them because they're all dead


End file.
